Supersonic Love
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: After winning her school's talent contest, Zoey Momomiya is requested by the Emperor to perform a solo concert. Zoey agrees to it, before learning that the concert is being held on planet Terra, the new planet of the Cyniclons.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Zoey? Ah, Zoey? Hello Zoey!" "Hm? What's with the shouting Elli?" "Ah, I've been trying to get your attention!" "Okay, so?" "What's got you so distracted lately?" "Oh, my school's talent contest." "Talent contest? I see." "Yeah, I'm in it, so I'm memorizing my talent in my head and with the help of my Ipod." Zoey said as she spoke with her blond boss. "But, I do get my work done anyway, so what's wrong?" "...Nothing, just wondering why you've been distracted." "Ah, well, that's why." She said and went back to serving the customers and memorizing her talent with her Ipod. Elliot watched her go from table to table, serving the customers, while listening to the pink Ipod on her hip. Though she was distracted, she still always served the customers with a bright smile. She never got orders wrong either. Not only was she an exceptional waitress, but she was an equally exceptional leader. Elliot sighed and went down to the computer/command room.

It'd been 3 years since the Cyniclons had left Earth, after the large batle with Deep Blue. Now the girls were living normal lives. Corrina had stopped working at the cafe, along with Rene; who'd taken the movie deal overseas. Bridget was in her 1st year of University and didn't have time to study and work at the same time, and Kiki had went to visit her grandfather in China to try and get out of her arranged marriage. So, now it was only Wesley, Zoey and himself who remained working at the cafe. Him and Wesley mainly due to them owning the cafe. Zoey though, she'd thought about it and had decided that having a job was normal for a teen; so she stayed working at the cafe. Mark had moved to England to study abroad and Zoey had called it quits with their relationship, shortly after returning home form visiting him. Now, Elliot kept trying to build up the courage to tell her how he feels about her and ask her out, but he hand't quite made it yet. Elliot sighed, "I should tell her soon..." "Yes, you should." Wesley said, interrupting the blond boy's thoughts and handing him a cup of tea. "Thanks..." "She's really popular with the boys, all over the world...universe even. Tell her soon, before you lose your chance." He said and went back upstairs, where Zoey was still working hard and diligently. Elliot sighed, drank his tea, then went up, just as Zoey was heading home for the day. "Bye guys!" she said and headed home. Elliot sighed again, once again he'd been too late. So he went back to help Wesley clean up the kitchen; he'd tell her how he felt tomorrow, maybe.

Zoey showed up the next day for work and handed both Elliot and Wesley invites to her school's talent contest. "When is it?" "Tomorrow." "T...Tomorrow! That's really soon isn't it?" "Huh? No, it's been that date for 2 months now." "Oh." "That's why I've been listening to my Ipod for 2 months. Tryouts were a month ago." "Oh, I see." "So? You two can come right?" "Yes, we can, right Elliot?" "Ah...yeah. Sounds like fun. What's your talent?" "A secret." "Ah." Zoey smiled, then went to leave again." "Ah, where are you going?" "Home...actually, to the tailor to pickup my custom costume and stuff, then home to get one last night of practice in." "Ah...okay..." "Oh, but I found two girls who'll cover for me tonight." "Who?" "Kiki and Bridget walked in. "Oh! Hey girls...wait Zoey!" Bridget had on her cafe uniform, "Don't worry. My exams are over, so I'm free for a bit. So i'll help Zoey out tonight." "Yeah, me too! I'm free of my weirdo fiancée now. So, I'm back to work!" "Ah..." "that's great. See you tomorrow Zoey." "Yep." Zoey left as the girls got to work.

"Ooh! This is it Zoey! Are you nervous?" "Mhm, I sure am. You Mimi? Megan?" "Oh, that's an understatement. Oh! Your bosses are here Zoey!" "I know, I invited them." "Oh...so? We still don't know what your talent is." "That's cause it's a secret." "Oh! Come on! Tell us!" "sorry, my lips are sealed. Oh! It's your turn girls. Good luck." "Thanks, you too." Zoey watched her best buds go on stage and begin their act. Zoey was going over her routine, when she felt something weird in the pit of her stomach. Like she was being watched by who she had no clue, but thought of one possibility. She shook her head "No way. Nope, no! She assured herself there's no way it was him no way."


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own any of the song lyrics within this story, nor do I own any of the Mew Mew Power characters.

Megan and Mimi finished their act and she went on stage as the last act of the contest. Zoey wore a cute, short, red mini skirt and a 1 shoulder strap, red top with black trim. Her shoes were red boots, that went up to her knees and black stockings that went up to just below her skirt. Her hair was up in it's usual pigtails, with black spiked ribbons. She wore black spiked bracelets and a black spiked chocker. She looked like she was ready to kick some ass, and Elliot's eyes were wide at what she was wearing. The crowd was silenced and music began.

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)

There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah

I like it-like it

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

The music ended as did Zoey's song. She was holding a whip in her teeth, while she got out of the chains that now held her arms above her her head. The cheers erupted from the crowd as Zoey; free of the chains now stood holding the whip and chains in her hands. She bowed and left the stage.

"Oh my god!" Her buds Megan and Mimi exclaimed when Zoey joined them back stage. "So? Did you like it?" "Where did that voice come from!" "Well...I..." "You were awesome!" "Absolutely incredible!" Zoey sighed with relief, "Whew! I'm glad it' over though!" "Oh?" "It's not easy wearing this and singing that song, with my bosses and my ex in the crowd!" "Mark came!" Mhm! God! When I saw him in his seat, I nearly fell off the chair I was standing on!" "You called it quits right?" "Mhm. After I went to see him in England and caught him fucking some chick!" "Oh shit! No way!" "Yep, so I called it." "You go girl!" "Thanks...oh! The results!" The friends listened carefully.

"3rd prize goes to Lin Zales, for her lovely skit. 2nd prize goes to Megan and Mimi for their beautiful dance routine." "Oh! Congrats girls!" "Thanks!" "Lastly, we award 1st prize and a meeting with the emperor to Zoey Momomiya!" "EEEKKK! Zoey you won!" Zoey went and collected her prize of 5,000,000 yen and her invite to see the emperor. "Thank you." "You deserve it Zoey, you did really well." Zoey bowed and left the stage to change, but was caught by her friends.

"Wow! Congrats Zoey!" "Thanks guys...it was a bit risky, but I liked the song...did you Elli?" Elliot didn't know what to say. She's belted out a very naughty song, while wearing an equally naughty outfit, though it was the hottest outfit he'd seen on her. "Elli?" "Risky is right, but I guess it was cool...nice outfit." Zoey blushed "Thanks...hey...Mark." Mark just looked t Zoey, who was showing off what he'd lost due to cheating. "Hey...you...you were great." "Thanks...and NO." Zoey said as she excused herself and went to change, she walked away, letting Mark see the sweet ass he'd definitely lost.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own any of the song lyrics within this story, nor do I own any of the Mew Mew Power characters.

Zoey swallowed as she walked up the steps of the palace, where she was to meet the emperor for tea. She was as nervous as she had been the night of the talent show. She bowed and presented her invitation to the doormen, who nodded, stamped it and allowed her inside.

"Sire, the winner of that talent contest is here for tea." "Send her in." Zoey was ushered into a bright room, where the emperor sat at an elegantly set table. "Welcome dear, what would your name be?" "Zoey, sire. Zoey Momomiya." "Ah, lovely. Please be seated and lets chat, while we wait for our tea, shall we?" "Of course, sire." Zoey sat across from the emperor. "Now, the reason why I've invited you here, young talent winner, is because I would like you yo be the headliner for a concert that I am holding next week." "A...a concert!" "Yes, I'e heard your song and I quite enjoyed it. So? Will you headline the concert?" Zoey thought for a moment, then smiled, "I'd be honored to sire." "Wonderful! You're such a sweet girl! Ah, the tea is finally here." Zoey accepted a beautiful china cup with delicious tea in it.

"Thank you for the lovely afternoon, Zoey. I quite enjoyed your company. Thank you also for agreeing to be in the concert." "Of course, Sire. May I ask who else will be performing?" "Hm? Well actually...you're the only one who accepted. you don't mind do you?" "...No of course not, Sire. Thank you for the great opportunity." "My pleasure. Now, I'll have the location sent to you in three days." Zoey bowed and was escorted home in a limo.

"Your own concert! No opening acts! Just you!" Zoey nodded, she'd just told Elliot and the rest about the concert. "Yep, just me." "That's weird, don't you think?" "Not really, see the others bands declined the invite, so it's not weird." "Hm, guess not...hey!" Zoey had heard her phone ringing and went to answer it. "Hey, mom? What's...what! A...a limo is out front of the house! Why? Ah...yeah I'll be right there..." "Hm? Will you..." "Gotta go!" Zoey went running out the door. "What was that about?" "No clue.

"Mom? Mo...oh!" "Hello, miss Momomiya. I am Kalyn, personal secretary to the emperor. I have come to deliver the location and the outfit you shall be wearing to the location of the concert. A limo shall come for you at noon tomorrow and escort you to the departure location." "Departure?" "The entire concert is to be performed upon our new ally planet..." "P...Planet!" "Yes, planet Terra. Home of our soon to be new allies, the Cyniclons...Oh! Good heavens!" Zoey had collapsed, hearing the location of the concert and who the concert was actually for. "Zoey! Oh, honey, are you alright?" "Miss?" Zoey sat beside her mother, drinking some water. "D...did I hear you right?" "Oh, about you performing for the Cyniclons?" "That'd be it..." "The concert is sort of a way to welcome our soon to be allies into the alliance and of course to Earth." "Um, excuse me, as Zoey's mother, I'd like to know something." "Of course." "Allies? Cyniclons? What are they? Aliens?" "Yes, they are. Aliens who are more like humans, with only a slight difference." "Oh...so aliens exist..." "Yes, they do. These aliens are a very refined and have a kind of gentle nature to them. However..." Zoey spoke up, "I see. Alright I'll be ready for noon." "Of course. Until then. Thank you for your hospitality." The secretary left and Zoey went up to her room, where she found the elegant suit she was to wear for the travel to Terra. "Terra...nice name for a planet and I'm glad things have gone well." Zoey sifted through her things until she found her notebook, which she'd filled with songs. Love songs, party songs, breakup songs, funny songs, sad songs, and many more. she sat on her bed and softly practiced until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own any of the song lyrics within this story, nor do I own any of the Mew Mew Power characters. The song mentioned in this chapter, from chapter 1 isn't a slutty song, but a real cool one:)

"Zoey! Honey hurry up! The car will be here any second!" "I know! I'm almost done! Mom, can you help me with my hair?" "Sure." Zoey's mom helped to pin her daughter's hair up into a stylish, yet sophisticated bun. "You look lovely honey..." "Thanks...mom?" "I'm worried...I mean aliens? How can we be sure they wont turn on us? On you?" "Zoey sighed, "Mom...I...ha, I was a mew mew and the Cyniclons were who we were in a battle against. Though other then the lat battle, the other ones were stupid and wrong." "You...a...mew mew! Oh god! My baby!" "Mom! I'm fine, okay! They're not so bad, and there's one who...well wont let me get hurt so, you don't have to worry." "Hm...oh..." "It's time mom." Zoey and her mother answered the door to Kalyn. "Hello, miss. Are you ready to go?" "Yes, I am." "You? Mrs?" "Me?" "Of course. You are her mother aren't you? You may come if you wish." Zoey looked at her mom, who sighed and shook her head "I'm sorry...I can't. Besides, this is Zoey's moment and she needs to experience this moment on her own." Zoey was kind of sad, but smiled and hugged her mom. "It's alright mom. I understand, and it will be alright okay. I'll be fine. Love you mom." "Love you too honey." "Tell dad too, k?" "I will. Please be careful honey, and come home to me safetly okay." Zoey nodded, "I will." Zoey left with Kalyn in the limo. "Oh, may I make a quick stop?" "Sure." Zoey had the car stop at the cafe.

"Huh? Zoey! What's with the limo?" "I'm leaving for my concert." "Oh...isn't it next week?" "By the time I get to the destination, it will be time." "Huh?" "The concert is on the planet Terra." "Planet! Terra!" "Mhm. The new home planet of..." "No...NO!" Zoey nodded "It's being televised...if you can...can you watch it?" "...I guess." "They'll be coming to Earth soon." "Why?" "They're sighing into an alliance with Earth and the concert is to welcome them into the alliance and to Earth. Well, I've gotta go..." "Wait! Zoey" "Hm...MMM! Elliot! Mmm...mmm." "Be careful. Since some know you...you could be in danger." "I...I know..." "Zoey...I've wanted to tell you...I..." Zoey smiled, "I know. Take care. I'll be back in 2 weeks." "You hope." "Oh, I'll be back. Later. Zoey hurried out to the waiting limo, which drove off heading for the departure destination.

"Now, you'll be staying with Lady Jade and Lord Myoto Nolcanny's family while on Terra. Do you know your proper manners? Etiquette?" "Yes, I do." "Now..." "Look Kalyn, I've met the Cyniclons before, okay." "..." "I was the leader of the mew mews." "Oh! Well that's very interesting." "I know more about them, then you yourself probably do." "Oh." Zoey looked out the tinted window as the limo pulled up to a launch pad. "Hm...this should be very interesting to say the least." Zoey nodded, "Yes, and I'll hopefully be able to see a good friend of mine again."

Zoey sat in a seat and buckled up, then took out a book until the shuttle took off. "Hello, Miss." "Hm? Oh! Hi..." "I'm Grace Koloni." "Nice to meet you, I'm Zoey Momomiya." "You...you didn't seem weirded out," "Hm? Why? Cause you're a Cyniclon?" "Yes, I mean how many of us have you met?" "3...well technically 5, but two were the same person, which is very confusing." "you've met 5 of us! Wow! Who?" "3 soldiers who came to Earth 6 years ago." "Oh! Then you must have met Tarb, Sardon and ha...Dren..." "Ah...yeah that's them." "Oh, cool! You are one cool human!" "Thanks...um..." "So? Who's hotter?" "Ah...well Tarn is just a kid, so not him and Sardon is far too ah..." "Serious about everything? Mainly facts and data?" "Yeah, lets go with that..." "What about Dren?" "...He's...hm...out of the 3 he is the most handsome, with his soft green hair, golden eyes; that shine like the sun's rays and...hm well there's more, but it's a bit R rated...um...Grace?" The girl was silent "You've touched him? His hair? his hands?" Zoey could still feel his hands on her, wrapped tightly around her waist, his lips begging for her's. "You like him, huh?" "Ah...well..." "Well, he's taken." "Oh really? By who? You?" "...Yeah so?" Zoey sighed "Look, like and love are two different..." "Oh shut up! Who are you to Dren? Out with it!" "Fine. I'm the 'kitty' he'd leave you for." "Lier! He'd never leave me! Not for a slutty human like you! Miss S&M! What a slutty song!" Zoey let the comment go in one ear and out the other, and just ignored Grace. "Aren't you going to yell back at me? Slap me? Whip me? I mean whips excite you right? Hello!" Zoey retired to her sleeping quarters and went to sleep, leaving Grace alone. "That, Miss Grace, is why Miss Zoey is the girl Dren would leave you for." "Hmph."


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: I don't own any of the song lyrics within this story, nor do I own any of the Mew Mew Power characters.

"Welcome, Miss Momomiya, please come this way. Lady Jade and Lord Myoto will meet with you shortly." Zoey smiled as she was led to a room, that would be her's while on Terra. It was a gorgeous room. There was a king sized bed with soft pink blankets and sheets, and dark pink bed curtains, that she was shown that with just a pull of a cord, encased the bed in a box made of curtains, to keep the bright morning sun from disturbing her. There was a lovely vanity table with lotions, perfumes, make up and stuff for one's hair on it. Zoey's clothes were put into a huge closet, that held more clothes that she was to have, along with jewelery, stones, gems, crystals, the works and shoes, and jackets and so much more. The private bathroom was the size of the cafe's dinning room, with a pool sized bathtub. Zoey went and laid down on the bed, it was soft, softer then anything on Earth. "Hm...this is such a beautiful home, and planet...i'm glad it all worked out... HM?" Zoey got the feeling again, the feeling of being watched, "Ah...oh!" She noticed a balcony and went to look out at the foreign planet. "It was breathtaking. No smog, no pollution, no trash on the ground and the planet's trees and flowers were so beautiful. "Hm...I wonder if Earth ever looked like this once...before we ruined it..." "Yes, it was a beautiful planet, but that was long, long ago." Zoey turned to see a stunning woman, dressed in a shimmering green dress. Her hair was a beautiful light green and she wore emeralds in her jewelery. "Hello dear, you must be Zoey." Zoey bowed, "Hello." "I am Jade Nolcanny." "You have a stunning home and planet." "Yes, Terra is finally what Earth was once...perfect." Zoey stood with the lady of the house as tea was brought to them.

"So tell me, what do you think of this alliance?" "Well, I truthfully like it, but if you don't mind me asking why?" "Hm?" "I mean, the humans chased your people from Earth, due to them your people suffered greatly. So why align with those same humans?" "I am flattered that you care so much about our people and it's heartwarming. You are one special young lady." "Thank you..." "Now, we're considering the alliance, but we're not fully sure." "If I were you, i'd take as long as possible to sort out the pros and cons. I mean, what if you align with Earth and they stab you in the back, like before?" "Hm...you bring a valid point to attention..Oh! My children are home! Come and meet them!" Zoey smiled, "Of course..." A maid rushed into the room, "My lady! You're needed right away!" "Oh dear...ah, come down when you'd like dear." "Oh sure..." "I'll have my son show you around." "Okay." Lady Jade left with the maid. Zoey decided to change, but as soon as she sat on the bed, the softness made her want to take a nap, she shook he head. "No, no. Sleep is for night, not day...I could take a bath, or rather a swim though." Zoey closed the curtains to the bed and took off all her clothes and threw on a simple bathrobe. "Ha, now to..." Zoey opened the curtains, only to come face to face with Dren.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't own any of the song lyrics within this story, nor do I own any of the Mew Mew Power characters.

"Z...Zoey!" "Hey...ah...hi." Dren moved closer and she slightly backed up, "Wha...what are you doing up here?" "I'm giving a concert..." "...You! You're the one the emperor sent here!" "Is that a problem?" "Quite the opposite, I like that idea...oh..." Zoey had held in her excitement well enough and now she wrapped her arms around the alien. "Kitten..." "I...I missed you." "Did you now?" "Mhm, I guess when you get used to someone being around, you miss them when they're not there anymore." "I see...so, what's with the robe?" "I was heading into the bathroom for a...do I call it a bath or a swim?" "Ha, ha. Good one...I'll join you...hm?" Zoey didn't move from his chest. She could feel his strong arms around he body. He sighed and rested his chin on

her hair. "My ruby haired kitten...what's wrong honey?" "..." "did something happen to you?" she stayed silent, until she heard a growl. "Did that damn loser hurt you!" "No...well...emotionally." "Hm?" "Caught him cheating." "Ah...AWWW my poor, sweet, darling kitty! He's a fool, a complete fool.." "Mhm he is...and so am I..." "How so kitten? Um..." She gazed into his golden eyes, "I..." "Oh, honey don't stress over it k..." "Dren..." "Yes sweetie?" "K...kiss me." "Hm? You're asking me to kiss you now?" "Mhm...though...if you don't want to I'll understand...mmm." Zoey melted into his kiss, while he held her tightly. His lips, were the same as they'd been 6 years ago. Soft, moist and firm and at that moment begging for her to let his tongue in. So, she obliged and parted her lips, letting his tongue into her moth, deepening the kiss. Zoey suddenly remembered Grace. She pulled back, ending the kiss. "Kitty cat?" "What about Grace?" "Grace...Grace Koloni? My stalker?" "Stalker?" "She wont leave me alone! She follows me everywhere! She just..." "Wont take 'no' for an answer?" "...Heh, heh, yeah, guess I know what I put you through...sorry." "I...I love you." "..." "Dren?" "You...you love me! Since when?" "...6 years ago..." "...Uh huh." "I'm sorry. I had to make it seem like I didn't, so as not to make the others not trust me! That's why i always made sure it was you and I who 'battled' though we hardly ever did." "I always wondered about that..." "I love you...now, then, always. I hated having to reject you...but I wont anymore..." "Really? So I can keep my kitten?" "Mhm. Yeah you can keep your kitten." Dren held her tighter and kissed her over and over again, until a maid came and interrupted them, announcing that dinner was ready.

"Hm, hm, hm. La,la,la, la." Zoey hummed to herself as she sat at the vanity table and brushed out her hair, removed her makeup and applied moisturizer to her skin. She went to the closet and selected a silky robe. She went to stand on the balcony and looked up at the stars. Planet Terra really was like Earth, with a perfect view of the stars and the moon. "Hm...so peaceful." Zoey said as she remembered dinner. She'd met Dren;s father Lord Myoto, captain of their military. Dren's 3 older brothers, Kevyn, Lance, and Daryn. As well as his older sister Sylanna. She met his two younger brothers, Kyle and Max, and his two younger sister, Yakanna and baby Larina. Zoey was amazed at how large Dren's family was, but she liked them and had a grand time at dinner. Now she was getting ready for bed. The concert would be

held in the evening, so she was making sure to be well rested. Yawning, Zoey went back inside closing the balcony doors and their curtains. She turned off all, but the light by the bed and pulled the cord to encase the bed in curtain. She set the robe on the foot board of the bed and climbed into bed, letting the soft fabric caress her naked body. She turned off the light and closed her eyes and was asleep in moments.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: I don't own any of the song lyrics within this story, nor do I own any of the Mew Mew Power characters. LEMON warning

"Come on honey, I'm sorry, k?" "You..argh!" Zoey was in the bathroom, Dren was on the other side, begging for her forgivness. He'd snuck into her room and into her bed and she'd woken to his hands holding her breats. "Kitten? I...oh." "Ha..." Zoey came out of the bathroom. "Look, it's late and I need sleep before my concert solo, so I'm going to bed...uh...Dren!" He grasped her in his arms, pulling at the ties of her robe. "Dren...what are you...mmm!" He silenced her with his lips. He lightly led her to the bed, where he softly laid her down, his lips still locked on her's, his hands roaming her body. His lips left her's and had to chuckle inwardly when she whimpered in protest. He kissed her neck, every so often nipping at her neck. His fingers pinched her nipples through the robe, while is other hand's fingers rubbed her naked clit, making her squirm "Na...mmm...Ahh!" Dren inserted a finger into the wetness of her core, pumping it in and out, while rubbing her clit with his thumb and sucking her nipples. He'd pulled her breasts out of the robe and now worked his magic, making her wet. He smiled each time she wiggled and arched her back, thrusting her pussy against his hand. "Ah...Ahh!" She

moaned as she reached her climax and came. She panted and moaned again when he continued pumping his finger into her her and now lapped up the cum and pussy juice that spilt from her, his other hand firmly squeezed her nipples. He made her cum several times and licked it all up. He tossed their clothes to the floor. She could feel the hardness of his cock against her clit, as he rubbed it with his hard shaft. Zoey felt it begin to enter and she gripped the sheets as he thrust hard into her pussy's core. "AHHHH!" She moaned and cried with pleasure, "Ah..Dren! Oh god! Ahh!" It hurt at first, due to this being her first time, and his extreme size, but it got easier and felt real good. Suddenly she felt it getting bigger and harder. "Ahh...Wha..." Dren smirked and kissed her "Secret Cyniclon trick, we can make out dicks grow real large inside our ladies, to enhance the pleasure. Feel good kitten?" Zoey nodded, "Ah..yeah, real good...ah...so good!" She exclaimed seductively as he thrust harder and faster. He used such intense speed that Zoey thought that she could literally see heaven and fireworks. She'd never known this feeling before. Beyond love, beyond anything describable. Zoey moaned and arched her back, making him go deeper. Finally after what seemed like hours of pure, wonderful sex, both let out a loud exclamation as they both came, explosions coming from both bodies.

Both lay panting after their sexual encounter. Dren rolled off Zoey and pulled her into is arms. "Dren..." "Ssh, sleep now kitty cat..." "I love you." She said before falling asleep. "I love you too kitten. Always." Dren said holding her closer and falling asleep with her in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: I don't own any of the song lyrics within this story, nor do I own any of the Mew Mew Power characters.

"Oh! I'm so nervous!" "Don't be honey..." "It's not like my talen contest! This is slightly different. what if they don't like me?" "Hey, i'm sure they will honey. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just be confident, k. You'll do great." "How can you be so sure? Mmm." "You're ,y kitty cat. I jut know. Now get out there and shine." Zoey gave Dren a quick kiss, then hurried on stage in her gorgeous saphire blue dress. Dren watched his kitten as he announced herself and said hello to his people. "You'll do fine...you're Zoey, so you'll do fine." He said to himself as she began to sing.

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true

Deep down inside we want to believe they still do

And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story

Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ever ever after

If we just don't get it our own way

Ever ever after

It may only be a wish away

Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve

Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe

Unafraid, unashamed

There is joy to be claimed in this world

You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after

Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after

The world can be yours if you let your heart

Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying

Your head feels it's spinning

Each happy ending's a brand new beginning

Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after

Forever could even start today

Ever ever after

Maybe it's just one wish away

Your ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after

The song ended and Zoey bean another.

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

was my life

I defy

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

'Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Then always staying in

Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming...

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Zoey could hear the cheers and continued.

Rescue me

Take me in your arms

Rescue me

I want your tender charm

'Cause I'm lonely

And I'm blue

I need you

And your love too

Come on and rescue me

Come on, baby, and rescue me

Come on, baby, and rescue me

'Cause I need you by my side

Can't you see that I'm lonely

Rescue me

Come on and take my heart

Take your love and conquer every part

'Cause I'm lonely

And I'm blue

I need you

And your love too

Come on and rescue me

Come on, baby, and rescue me

Come on, baby, and rescue me

'Cause I need you by my side

Can't you see that I'm lonely

Rescue me

Take me in your arms

Rescue me

I want your tender charm

'Cause I'm lonely

And I'm blue

I need you

And your love too

Come on and rescue me

(Come on baby)

Take me baby (take me baby)

Hold me baby (hold me baby)

Love me baby (love me baby)

Can't you see I need you baby

Can't you see that I'm lonely

Rescue me

Come on and take my hand

C'mon, baby and be my man

'Cause I love you

'Cause I want you

Can't you see that I'm lonely

Mmm-hmm (mmm-hmm)

Mmm-hmm (mmm-hmm)

Take me baby (take me baby)

Love me baby (love me baby)

Need me baby (need me baby)

Mmm-hmm (mmm-hmm)

Can't you see that I'm lonely

The song ended and Zoey made a quick costume change into a stunning pink knee high dress. Zoey continued.

You're one in a million

Oh

Now

You're one in a million

Oh

Sometimes love can hit you every day

Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see

But only one can really make me stay

A sign from the sky

Said to me

[Chorus]

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

I've been looking for that special one

And I've been searching for someone to give my love

And when I thought that all the hope was gone

A smile, there you were and I was gone

I always will remember how I felt that day

A feeling indescribable to me

Yeah

I always knew there was an answer for my prayer

And you, you're the one for me

[Chorus x 2]

In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible

They tried to catch me but it was impossible

No one could hurt me it was my game

Until I met you baby and you were the same

And when you didn't want me I wanted you because

The funny thing about it is I liked the show

I like it when its difficult

I like it when its hard

Then you know its worth it

That you found your heart

[Chorus x 2]

You're one in a million

Oh

You're one in a million

Next song

I see you

Walking through a dream

I see you

A light in darkness breathing hope of new life

Now I live through you and you through me

Enchanting

I pray in my heart that this dream never ends

I see me through your eyes

Living through life flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

I live through your love

You teach me how to see

All that's beautiful

My senses touch your world I never pictured

Now I give my hope to you

I surrender

I pray in my heart that this world never ends

I see me through your eyes

Living through life flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life

I offer my love, for you

When my heart was never open

(And my spirit never free)

To the world that you have shown me

But my eyes could not division

All the colours of love and of life ever more

Ever more

(I see me through your eyes)

(Living through life flying high)

Flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

And live through your love

And live through your life

I see you.

Zoey just kept singing the songs that she'd worked so hard on since she was a child.

Moon so bright, night so fine,

Keep your heart here with mine

Life's a dream we are dreaming

Race the moon, catch the wind,

Ride the night to the end,

Seize the day, stand up for the light

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

Heroes rise, heroes fall,

Rise again, win it all,

In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

Through our joy, through our pain,

We can move worlds again

Take my hand, dance with me (dance with me)

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

I will want nothing else to see me through

If I can spend my lifetime loving you

Though we know we will never come again

Where there is love, life begins

Over and over again

Save the night, save the day,

Save the love, come what may,

Love is worth everything we pay

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

I will want nothing else to see me through

If I can spend my lifetime loving you

loving you...


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: I don't own any of the song lyrics within this story, nor do I own any of the Mew Mew Power characters.

The concert was going great and Zoey, though she loved to sing, was glad that it was nearly over.

I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

Til you open the door, there's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings

But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier crazier crazier

I watched from a distance as you made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes and you made me believe.

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier crazier crazier oh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier crazier crazier crazier crazier

"So? What do you guys think of my kitten now?" Dren asked Tarb and Sardon, who had just joined him back stage. "She's not bad." "Still an old 'hag' though...OW!" Zoey had hurried back stage to change into her next costume, a black and red pant outfit. On the way back to the stage, she'd smacked the kid with her mic. "Midget." "Grr!" Zoey grinned as she got back on stage.

Every endless night has a dawning day

Every darkest sky has a shining ray

And it shines on you baby can't you see

You're the only one who can shine for me

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight

And a silence falls between us

As the shadows steal the light

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

Let your private emotion come to me

Come to me

When your soul is tired and your heart is weak

Do you think of love as one way street

Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes

Can't you see me here, how can you deny

Every endless night has a dawning day

Every darkest sky has a shining ray

It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by

But you can find me here till your tears run dry

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight

And a silence falls between us

As the shadows steal the light

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

Let your private emotion come to me

Come to me

Zoey just jumped into the next song, due to the fact that the concert was ending soon.

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid

You're not like the others, futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Zoey finished and bowed as the crowd cheered. "Alright, this is the last song of the night!" She said to the loud audience, then she sang the last song.

They say

They don't trust

You, me, we, us

So we'll fall

If we must

Cause it's you, me

And it's all about

It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

all about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

If they hurt you

They hurt me too

So we'll rise up

Won't stop

And it's all about

It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

all about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight

Hold on to me

'Cause tonight

It's all about us

It's all about

All about us

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

All about us

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

Zoey ended the song and took a moment to take a breath, before bowing to the crowd, who applauded and even gave her a standing ovation. "Thank you all! This has been an awesome experience for me and a great honor to perform for all of you! You all rock!" Zoey exclaimed, then left the stage. She went to the dressing room and after shutting the door, collapsed onto the couch in the room. "Whew! That was tiring! But I loved every minute of it." "So? Didn't I tell you, you'd do great?" "Yeah, yeah. So?" "I liked it." "Good...hey, can we get out of here...without..." "Sure thing. I'll have us back in a flash." Zoey smiled, and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck."

"Great performance Miss Momomiya. You really...oh!" Kalyn had been sent to observe the show and now she just watched Zoey kiss Dren, then vanish. "Oh...um...sir, why would the girl and the boy vanish?" "Teleport. She was probably teleported to her room." "Oh...thank you." Kalyn wrote what she'd seen in her notebook "His royal excellence will want to know of this." She left for her hotel, where she intended to inform the emperor of Zoey's excellent performance, and that Zoey had hooked up with Lord Myoto and Lady Jade's 4th son and next ruler of the Cyniclons.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hm..." Zoey opened her eyes, only to find the darkness of the encased bed curtains. She had wondered if it was morning or night, then noticed a slight ray of light and determined that it was most likely daylight. She went to leave the silk sheets, but found herself unable to, due to the iron hold Dren had her in. "Hm," She sighed as she gently lifted her lover's arm and slipped out of bed. Zoey pulled on her robe and tied the ties, then headed for the bathroom.

After, Zoey went to stand on the balcony, looking out at the bright light of morning. "Ha...what a lovely day..." Suddenly she realized something important; she would be going home in 2 days. Back to Earth, back to her family and friends. Far from the beautiful planet she currently gazed upon, far from Terra and, Zoey looked at the bed, where there was a slight crack in the curtains; she could see the green of Dren's hair. "And...far from him..." Zoey groaned, "I'm so confused. I don't want to go home, yet I do...God, what do I do..." Zoey asked herself as a bird-like creature flew by the balcony. "Man, this is so hard...I just don't know...hm?" "Good-morning miss," "Good-morning." "Ms Kalyn is here to see you." "Thank you, please let her know that I'll be down shortly." "Of course." The maid left and Zoey got dressed and threw her hair up into a ponytail, then hurried downstairs. While her alien lover, lay awake in bed. He'd heard what Zoey had been talking to herself about, about leaving, about leaving him, and he didn't know how he'd be able to stop her.

"Good-morning Kalyn." "Ah! Good-morning Miss Momomiya." Zoey sat across from her, as they were served tea. "So, i informed the emperor about your brilliant performance last night and he says that he's glad it all went well." Zoey smiled, "So am I..." "So, you seem to be liking your stay here, eh?" "Yes, I've enjoyed my time here so very much..." "Yes, and I hear that you have ensnared the heart of a young male alien, hm," Zoey blushed, "Whe...where did you..." "He wasn't that quick at teleporting the two of you from the dressing room, and I saw quite a passionate lip lock." "Oh! Well, yes. We've been friends for quite awhile..." "For 6 years now, right? Miss head mew mew?" Zoey swallowed, "Yes...why do you ask?" Kalyn smirked, "So, one of the Earth's protector's, sworn to fight the aliens, actually fell for one of them? Now what would the emperor say to something like that?" "...I..." "Better yet, what would these people think of you once being the head mew mew?" Zoey's eyes went wide, "What are you getting at?" "Hm...look between you and me, I hate the idea of an alliance and would rather see this planet as part of Earth's rule." "What...but that's not right!" "I want to make sure that these...ugh things are extinguished once again." "K...Kalyn! You can't these people are so kind and gentle..." "Gentle? Shall I remind you miss mew, that you have witnessed their countless aggressive ways!" "That's different! That was because of what the humans did to them before! It's only right that they retaliated!" "Oh? You think so? You think that do you?" "Yes I do! I approve of this alliance and so does the emperor! I'll make it my mission to make that alliance happen!" Zoey said sternly. "Oh? But how will you do that? Seeing as in two days you'll be joining me on the shuttle back home." "...I'll figure out something!" "What do you think of that though? Being happy here, and having to be ripped away and tossed back to where you're from?" "I...I don't like that idea...but I know I may not have any choice in the matter." "That's right and if you try to stay, I'll tell the emperor that you've betrayed Earth and you along with these aliens will be the enemy." "Why is this so important to you Kalyn? Why do you hate the idea of an alliance?" "Simple, I am a descendant of the commander who was in charge or forcing them off Earth. So naturally I am finishing what those humans could not." Zoey was stunned, and stood, then backed away from Kalyn. "I...I'll tell them what you're planning!" "Wonderful, have them lock me up, or better yet destroy me. Then they'll be seen as the barbarians they truly are!" Zoey was at the door now. and bumped into someone. "Oh, hello, and how do you feel about Miss Momomiya returning to her home on Earth, young lord?" Zoey cringed at who she knew was behind her, she felt hands on her arms, then they were gone. "Dren! Wait! Ah...Leave Kalyn. I am finished talking to you. Oh and just be reminded, that the others may have lost their powers, but I for some reason...I never did and I am ready to fight for what I believe is right, so just keep that in mind." Zoey warned and ran after Dren. "Oh I shall keep it in mind little mew mew, and I know just who to inform of this." Kalyn left the house.


	11. Chapter 10

"Dren! Dren wait!" Zoey called after the man, who stopped and turned to face her. "Hey, I..." "You wont leave will you?" Zoey couldn't say anything, "You...you're going to go anyway, aren't you? I can't stop you can I?" Zoey sighed, "Dren, please try to understand..." "Why? You said I could keep you. So why are you going to leave me?" "Dren...my family is on Earth..." "Same with the blond right?" "Elliot? Well yeah it is...why're you bringing him up though?" "He likes you...he kissed you." "...You have been watching me! I knew it!" "Duh, like I'd stop looking at you, just cause I came back here." "Well, yeah Elliot does like me...but it's not reciprocal. I care for him as a close friend, or an older brother, nothing romantic though." "Hm...then why not stay? I'm sure your family would understand and want you to be where you're happy." "Dren..." "I know you're happy here. I can see it in your eyes whenever I look at you." "I am happy here, Dren, I am really...but..." "No! No buts! No going back! I'm not going to let you go back!" "Dren...I can't...mmm!" "Dren..." "Stay here with me. Don't go back." "Dren...mmm." Zoey was having a hard time trying to tell Dren that she had to go home, due to the fact that he kept kissing her lips.

"Dren...please, stop...aha!" Zoey exclaimed, as Dren started rubbing her panty covered clit. "Mmm, Dren...ahha...mmm." "You can't go back! I wont let you go! Not after I finally have my kitty cat!" Zoey could feel herself getting weak in the knees and had to grasp onto Dren's shoulders, as he held her tightly. "Dren...mmm...I..." "Yes honey?" Zoey hated this. She wanted to stay with him, but she couldn't. "Let go." "Hm? Why?" "Dren...let me go. NOW!" "Kitten...ugh..." Zoey pushed him away "I have to! I...I'm sorry...huh! Dren...Dren! What are you...No! Stop!" Dren shoved her against the wall kissing her roughly, grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples through her bra. "Dren! Stop!" Zoey cried as he lifted her skirt and pulled down his pants. "I will never let you go Zoey. Not ever!" He said sternly as he thrust into her. "Ahha! Dren!" Zoey screamed as his mouth covered her's to silence her. "Dren...please! Stop! Mmm!" Zoey fought to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. "Dren! Please...AHHA!" "I love you kitty cat! I love you and I don't want to lose you! Not ever!" Zoey heard the cracking of his voice and gently lifted his chin, so that she could see into his tear filled eyes. "I love you too, okay...mmm...aha." Zoey collapsed into Dren's arms as he pulled out "Then stay with me." "I...ha, I'll see what I can do. I wont make any promises though okay." "...I guess." Zoey kissed his cheek, "By the way...that was really hot." She said, giving him a wink as she walked away.


	12. Chapter 11

Zoey sighed as she sat in her room, thinking about what Kalyn had told her. Kalyn, the descendant of the original humans that made Dren's people leave Earth and suffer for god knows how long out on Terra, before it became the way it did. "What do I do? I can't tell them, Kalyn's plan to make them seem barbaric might be seen through...so what do I do?" Suddenly, Zoey got an idea and hurried to see Dren.

"Dren!" "What's up kitten? Want to have more 'fun'?" "Ah...later, right now I need to know how to contact the emperor from here." "Why?" "Believe me, if you want this alliance to work out, or even happen, then I need to talk privately with the emperor and quickly, before I have to..." "Before you have to leave, right?" "I'll talk to him about that as well, alright, but right now, I need to talk to him and I need to do it fast, and privately." "Ah, I'll bring you to the base my father works at, there's a room there that you can contact the emperor in." "Will it be private?" "I'll make it private." "K. Hurry...Kalyn has to be dealt with." "Hm?" "Nothing, I'll let you know after I talk to the emperor." "Alright, lets go." Zoey held onto Dren as he teleported them to the military base, where his father and he worked. "Come on, just be careful not to draw attention to yourself." "K." They hurried through the halls of the military base, until Dren stopped at a door, looked around, then gently pushed Zoey inside. "Alright, this is the contact room. I'll try and buy you some time to speak with the guy, but I can't promise you'll have as much time as you'll need." "It's alright, believe me, this is very important. To all of us." Dren nodded and swiftly left the room, to provide Zoey with privacy. She pushed a button that linked her right to the emperor.

"Hello?" "Hello, sire. It's Zoey Momomiya." "Ah, yes, how was the performance?" "It went well sire." "That's wonderful. Kalyn told me it went well, but she's not you and your opinion is the one I listen to." "Thank you sire. However there is a very important matter to discuss and I don't have much time." "Oh? What is wrong child?" "Kalyn...she's here to sabotage the alliance agreement." "...Kalyn, my secretary? Are you sure, dear?" "She revealed all to me, while sitting with me and having morning tea. I have an audio cd that I recorded, and it has Kalyn saying everything she said to me." "Alright, I'll have my computer tech accept it through e-mail." "Good. Also sire, I'd like to remain on Terra, if that would be alright?" "Oh? Wont you miss your friends and family here on Earth?" "Mhm, I would, but...not as much as I'd miss..." "Ah, I see, so you've found love on Terra, with one of the Cyniclons, have you?" Zoey nodded, "I have." "Very well. You do not have to return to Earth, unless you so wish to...one moment, I'm going to listen to the cd." "Alright." Zoey waited for a moment, and looked around the room, while the emperor listened to the recorded cd. A moment later and the emperor came back on. "I see, so Kalyn is the descendant of Hyro, the commander of the human army that forced the Cyniclons from Earth is she...I understand your concern and I am sending a shuttle of men up to arrest her for her treasonous act. Thank you for bringing such an act to my attention." "I was happy to, sire." "You know, I've heard of another young lady like you, one who stopped Hyro's plan to exterminate the Cyniclons." "E...Exterminate!" "Yes, she had always been against Hyro's disgraceful act of sending the aliens into space, not caring where they landed or if they'd be able to survive at all. So, she secretly worked day and night on a special serum, one that with just a single drop, could turn any wasteland into a lush and beautiful paradise." "...She created it?" "Yes, and she hid it in a secret location, that no one except for her and the Cyniclons knew where it was. Hyro found her out, and in a flurry of bullets had her killed." "How sad..." "Before she died she said this to Hyro, who smashed her face in, she said 'No matter what you do to me Hyro and no matter how much and how long you search, you will never find what now belongs to the Cyniclons! They're race will live on and survive, and those who have wronged them will face their judgement! Meaning you Hyro, oh and to let you know, my journals and secrets, their location, will go to the grave with me! They will come back, and when they do...I will welcome them with open arms!' After that Hyro smashed her in her face, killing her instantly." "Wow...so, there are secret journals that she wrote hidden somewhere on Earth?" "Mhm, there are, though, they are not where a person needs to dig, nor blast to get to." "Oh?" "They are in plain sight." "Really?" "Yes, and you, you must either be one of the girl's descendants, or her reincarnation." "What was her name?" "Layna Hisashi." "Pretty." "They say she was, and that she had been engaged to Hyro, until she met and fell in love with a Cyniclon, which sparked Hyro's hatred for them and made him do what he did." "She fell for one!" "Yes, and it's said that before she died she gave birth too, but no one has ever seen the child born from a human, created by a human and a Cyniclon." Zoey was amazed, "Wow..." "They came to Earth once, only one, and he was searching for the humans who'd sent them to their possible doom. While here he, laid waste to many homes and families, one of which was the family of your blond boss I believe." "...Yes, I heard the story." "However 6 years ago, 3 soldiers went to Earth to find the serum, but due to his vengeful hatred towards the Cyniclons, Elliot Grant created 5 young superhuman girls he called, Mew mews. They were to fight and stop the aliens from getting the serum, which at first he'd never known had existed either, though it still does, and do you know where that serum is now?" "..." "When the very last battle was complete, the last of the serum...went inside the body of a young Cyniclon." Zoey gasped and remembered, when the orb of mew aqua had touched Dren's lifeless body and when she looked again it was gone. "Lady Jade and Lord Myoto's young son, their 4th son, Dren, he has it within his very body and he is soon to become the ruler of Terra and his people, due to his heroics while on Earth 6 years ago, but you already knew that, didn't you? Head mew mew?" "...Yes, I had always wondered where the orb of the serum had went, now I know and I'm glad. It's right where it was meant to be..." Dren poked his head in. "Sorry, hon, but it's time to wrap up and go." "Alright." Zoey turned to the emperor. "Thank you for telling me all of what you did. I have to go now though." "I understand, and you're welcome. You needed to know about Lady Layna, the Cyniclon savior." Zoey bowed and cut the transmission. "Alright, lets hurry."

They hurried through the halls again, as a shuttle arrived from Earth, several soldiers stormed out. "Why are they here?" "To arrest Kalyn for treason." "Oh...you are such a sweetie my sweet kitty cat." "You're pretty cool yourself." Dren gave her a quick kiss as they hurried back to his house.


	13. Chapter 12

"I realize this, but can't we..." "Lady Jade, the woman, Kalyn is not to be trusted and has already proved that some humans still wish to finish what they Hyro started years ago." "I understand this, but the young ones, they're so set on being able to..." "I am sorry, Jade, but this matter has been discussed with the rest of the council and the decision is final." Lady Jade sighed, "I...I understand." She said and left the council room. "Jade?" "Myoto...they...they've decided..." "I see and I take it, it didn't go well." "No, it didn't. Oh, the children will be so heart broken, they had their hearts set on going to Earth, even if just to look at how it looks now." "I know, but you knew there might be the possibility of this decision." "I know...oh! What about the girl though?" "Hm? The girl, oh right, Miss Momomiya." "Will she be able to return home? Or will she be made to remain here?" "...That's a good question, one that should be addressed and quick. She's set to return to Earth in the afternoon." Jade and her husband teleported back inside the council room. "Lady Jade, Lord Myoto, what is with this intrusion?" "I beg your pardon, but what of the human girl that is set to return to Earth tomorrow?" "Hm, I see, well this may not be what she will like hearing, but due to our decision, she will not be going back." "...What! Elder, you can't keep her here..." "She will remain here on Terra, to ensure our survival if Earth retaliates after we turn down their offer." "That's not right. She..." "Lady Jade, may I remind you, that this is the decision of the council and the council has spoken. Now, be off with you." Myoto, quickly teleported himself and his wife to their home. "Grr, this is all that woman's fault! She's brought back the possibility for what happened before to happen again." Jade fumed, "I agree, but this decision has been made and..." "Hm...we, we need to tell them..." "Jade," "Have tea prepared, for this is not going to be easily done without some sort of refreshment." "...Of course." Jade watched her husband leave, then turned to the gardens, where she watched her children spending a fun filled day outside. She sighed and went out onto the veranda. "Children, please come and sit down for tea...there is a matter that needs to be discussed and it must be done so now." She called to everyone, who came to sit with her. Zoey had no clue what was going on, but judging from the tone of the lady's voice, what she was going to say was not going to be good and Zoey thought that she knew what was going to be said. Myoto appeared, as a maid followed with the tea. Myoto cleared his throat, then proceeded to tell them what the council had told them.

Zoey was standing on the balcony, looking out at the planet, that had been brought to life, by the mew aqua. A substance created by a woman named Layna Hisashi. The woman, who'd stopped Kalyn's ancestor from fully destroying Dren's people. She sighed as she watched the children returning to their homes for the night. It was so peaceful and there was not even a hint of pollution. Zoey was coming to really like it on Terra, and now she'd found out that she may not be able to go back to Earth...ever. "I suppose it wont be so bad...I mean I already got the permission from the emperor to stay here, so it doesn't really matter...though I will miss my family, they'd want me to be happy...wouldn't they? Though mom wasn't too sure about me coming here anyway...ha, I just hope this wont cause too much of a problem down on Earth." Zoey sighed again, then went in and sat at the vanity table, where she released her red locks from their ponytail, that she'd gotten in the habit of wearing it in now. She brushed the ruby tresses while thinking and humming. Suddenly from out of no where, a bright light was seen and her mew pendant hovered in the air. "Wha...what the!" Zoey took hold of the pendant, "Why on Earth did you just do that?" "Zoey!" Zoey stiffened, "Elliot!" "Where are you? Why haven't you come home yet?" "Ah...no I..." "Kalyn told me that you refused to come back! Is that true? If so why?" "I...Elli, look, Kalyn she's...she's..." "On the right side of this war, right?" "Elliot! Stop it!" "No way! I am not giving up my goals! I'm still going to get rid of them!" "...Elli...don't...don't do this, please. You haven't seen what they're like. They take care of their planet, there is no pollution at all, I mean this is a true paradise! So..." "So, you wont be coming back, is that it? I heard the news today, that the alliance was refused on that end, so? Are you coming home or not?" Zoey sighed, "No. I wont be coming back to Earth. I'm staying here...so if you really want to...then destroy...us." Zoey said into the pendant, that fell silent, then there was nothing. She growled and threw the thing at the wall, "ARGH! Stupid! Why can't he try to understand!" Zoey groaned as she picked up the pendant. "Am...if it came down to it...would I have to..." "Have to what, honey?" "Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just pissed off." "At what the elders decided?" "No, at Elliot." "Elliot? Oh yeah the blond, why?" "He got through to me on my pendant and started yelling and all that crap. I got mad and threw the dang thing...hope it's not broken..." "Ah, I see...so why aren't you mad about the elder's decision?" "Hm, cause..." "Why? Weren't you supposed to go back tomorrow?" "Yes, but...I was given permission to stay here, by the emperor." "Wha...when?" "Yesterday, while I waiting for the emperor to hear what Kalyn's plans were." "Oh...what were her plans?" "To finish what Hyro started." "...Ah, I see." "That's why i needed to talk with the emperor quickly, so that the matter could be dealt with accordingly." "I see." "See, she was going to tell your elders who she was and what her plans were and was hoping that..." "Ah, that'd the elders would react barbarically?" "Mhm. Which is why she was arrested." "Ah...AWW!" Dren wrapped his arms around the red head. "My sweet sweet kitten!" Zoey sighed and melted into his arms. "Hm?" "I need you to know though...that, even though I don't mind staying here, people on Earth may not be too happy about it." "I understand that, no one wants to give up such a sweet kitty cat." "I'm serious. There might be an intergalactic war!" "Kitten, we can handle it, don't..." "...Dren...I don't know what will happen, especially if Elliot learns that I still have my powers." "You still have them? Then where are your ears? Tail?" "They're hidden, I got really good at keeping them from popping out." "Aw..but I like your ears and tail, they're so cute, like you." Zoey blushed, "Anyway, what if there's something with the powers, that forces me to fight you and your people?" "...That wouldn't happen...that can't happen...can it?" Zoey shrugged, "I don't know. There's still so much I haven't been told about my powers...what if that happens though?" Zoey cried and turned to wrap her own arms around him, "Honey..." "I...I can't fight you...not again..." "Kitten..." "It hurt so much the last time...to have to fight you, to treat you like that just to make them think that I was fully loyal to them." "Oh, honey, that wont happen," "How can it not, if I'm forced to fight?" "You wont be, I'm sure of it." Zoey sighed and kept her face against his chest, "I sure hope you're right." "Don't worry, I am." He grinned, then teleported them into the bed and softly stroked her hair, "For now, sleep. You're too tired to deal with anything right now." Zoey nodded and kissed him goodnight, then fell asleep. "Ha, I hope so too, honey. I sure as hell hope so too.


End file.
